A Mutt and A Dragon
by DeathAngel90
Summary: Seto finds Joey being abused and helps him to recover from it.
1. Abandon Mutt

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter One: Abandon Mutt

Seto Kaiba was beyond pissed off. He was stuck working late do to someone's stupidity then he was stuck walking home because his stupid incompetent limo driver said the limo broke down and its busy getting fix. He decided to take a short cut through the park to cool down before going home to his younger brother.

Walking through the park always seemed to have a calming effect on Kaiba probably because before his real parents died they used to take him to the park all the time with Mokuba. The memory of his real father pushing him on the swing set made Seto happy but sad at the same time. Since it was late at night Seto decided, since no one was around, that he would take a break from walking and sat on the swing from his memory. 'I miss them terribly', he thought to himself.

While he sat there by himself thinking of the past, something red caught his eye. Stricken by curiosity, he walked over to behind the tree. He gasped seeing someone laying there covered in blood. He bent down and tapped the young man, "Are you okay?" he asked. In reply all he got was a groan. "Hey, can you hear me?" Seto asked as he shook the young man. The man turned over onto his back and it shocked Seto to see none other then Joey Wheeler looking at him through half lidded eyes. "Help me" was all Joey said before he fainted from the blood loss.

Seto was shocked, 'what happened to the mutt?!' he thought as he quickly pulled out his cell phone and called hospital. "Yes hello my friend is loosing blood and fast. I need an ambulance at Domino Park immediately." He hung up the phone and pulled Joey into his lap as he began to stroke the blood caked hair. "Hang on mutt" Seto whispered to the unconscious boy in his arms.

Soon enough the sound of the sirens could be heard as the ambulance pulled up. Immediately the EMT (emergency medical technician) jumped out of the vehicle and approached Seto and Joey. "What happened?" the EMT asked as he took Joey from Seto and began to check him over. "I don't know," Seto replied, "I was walking through the park as a short cut and something caught my eye. So I walked over and discovered Mr. Wheeler here laying face down bleeding everywhere." Seto said with a cold tone in his voice. God forbid the man if he allows any emotion to be shown to others beside his little brother.

The EMT nodded his head and laid Joey on a stretcher and began to wheel him over to the ambulance, Kaiba following on the EMT's heels. "Am I allowed to come" Seto asked or more like demanded. The EMT nodded his head knowing that he could not deny the young rich CEO of Kaiba Co. Slowly the EMT loaded Joey into the ambulance and allowed Kaiba on. They quickly made their way to the hospital.

Immediately upon arrival, Joey was rushed into the ER for emergency surgery to stop the bleeding. Seto was stuck in the waiting room so he decided to call Mokuba and warn him that he would be extremely late getting home. Pulling out his cell he dialed the number to the mansion. "Hello?" asked a sleepy voice on the other end. Seto smiled a rare smile at the sound of his young brother's voice; "Hey Mokie" Seto heard a loud squeal on the other end of the phone. "Hey big brother! Where are you? You should have been home hours ago!" Mokuba complained. Seto told Mokuba about Joey, leaving out how bad his injuries were, telling him that he had to wait at the hospital for Joey to come out of surgery. "I'll be home soon Mokie." Mokuba told Seto to tell Joey to feel better then both brothers bid each other a good night.

Since he had his phone out he decided to call Yugi and his damned Yami and tell them the mutt's condition. The phone rang a few times before a pissed off Yami answered the phone. "What?!" Yami yelled. "It's Kaiba." Seto said and he could hear the beginning of Yami cursing him out. "Shut up and listen. I'm at the hospital cause I found the mutt injured." Immediately Yami stopped cursing at Seto and listen to what Seto told him, "I'll be there in a few." Yami hung up immediately after. Seto sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room waiting for Yami's arrival and news on Joey's condition.

After waiting around for ten minutes the hospital doors opened as Yugi, Yami, and Yugi's grandfather entered the hospital. Seto raised an eyebrow, "Where's the rest of the geek squad?" he asked. Yami glared, "For your information, Kaiba, I didn't want to wake everyone at one in the morning." The three new arrivals sat and awaited the doctor's arrival. After less then an hour all the occupants of the waiting room dosed off.

A loud door being opened and closed was what awoke the sleeping group. "Are you all here for Mister Joey Wheeler?" the doctor asked as the group nodded in response. "Well I don't know if you want to hear all of the since some of you are in high school still but I have a list of Mr. Wheeler's injuries." Seto interrupted the doctor, "Just tell us." The sound of impatient in his voice to wanting to know shocked the other occupants of the room.

"O-okay", the doctor started to read the medical report, "Mr. Wheeler has sever head trauma and a concussion from being hit in the head from a blunt object, he as knife marks on his chest and arms most done by force, cuts on his wrist from attempted suicide in the past, malnutrition from not eating regularly, he has sever lack of sleep, a number of bruises on his body, and lastly" the doctor paused not sure if he should reveal the last bit of information to the broken down group. Yugi was crying in Yami's arms, Yami looked like he was holding back the tears, Yugi's grandfather was dabbing his eyes with a cloth as he cried for the boy he had come to think of as a son, and lastly Seto was staring at the ground not being able to look at the sad group in front of him. Seto noticed the doctors pause in his reading and demanded to know the rest. The doctor sighed and continued, "He has tearing in the anal area and sperm is present leading to the conformation the rape had occurred."

The room was silent with the exception of Yugi's sobs. Seto was shocked beyond reason when he heard the last piece of Joey's condition. 'T-that's horrible, who would do this to the pup?' Seto's thoughts froze for a second, 'Did I just refer to him as a pup instead of a mutt?' Seto's thoughts were interrupted when the doctor approached him, "Would you like to see him since you were the one who found him?" Seto nodded his head and followed the doctor to Joey's room, "He's still asleep so try not to wake him." Seto stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Seto approached the bed and stared down at the torn and broken body of Joey Wheeler. "Poor puppy," Seto said out loud thinking that the blond boy was still asleep. "Mm, not a puppy," Joey said trying his hardest to glare Seto. Seto was shocked to find Joey awake and not asleep like the doctor told him. "How are you feeling mutt?" Seto questioned with a slight smile on his face. Joey looked at Seto like he grew an extra head, "Could be worse I guess." Joey paused before asking, "Why are you here?" Joey forced his ruff and destroyed vocal cords to question. Seto sat in the chair next to Joey's bed and began to stroke Joey's now clean blond hair. "I was the one who found you in the park." Joey frown slightly completely confused as to why Seto was being so nice to him.

Seto realized what he was doing and slowly drew back his hand. "Joey?" Seto asked shocking the boy that he used his first name, "Who did this to you?" When Seto asked the question Joey turned away and replied, "I don't know."

"Bullshit" Joey snapped his head back to look at the CEO, "You damn well know who did this to you." Joey lowered his gaze and repeated that he didn't know. Seto grabbed chin to make Joey look at him, "Now look me in the eye and tell me you still don't know." Joey started to feel the tears run down his cheeks as he mumbled something that Seto couldn't make out.

"Joey I can't heat what your saying" Joey leaned forward despite the pain he felt and buried his head into Seto's chest. Seto hesitated before rapping his arms around Joey holding him gently as he cried into Seto's shirt. 'This feels so weird,' Seto thought. "Joey?" Seto was about to ask again but Joey cut him off shocking Seto with his answer, "It was my father."

This brought back a few bad memories for Seto of his step-father beating him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the doctor entered the room. "Mr. Kaiba, Joey may leave the hospital if he wishes to but we got the DNA results from the sperm and I don't think it's a good idea for him to go back to his home." The doctor said dancing around the subject of having to tell Mr. Kaiba who raped Joey not knowing that the boy already knew.

Seto nodded, "I understand." Seto stood up helping Joey to lay back down, "He will be staying with me." This shocked both the doctor and Joey. "K-Kaiba are you sure about this?" Joey asked nervously. Doing something completely out of character, he ruffled Joey's hair, "Yes mutt I'm sure."

"I'm not a mutt!"

Deathangel90: Yay! First chapter complete!

Seto: You hurt my puppy glares

Deathangel90: Yeah but at least it lead to you taking him home wink

Seto: . . . -

Joey: You're so mean to me! T-T

Deathangel90: I know deal with it! - Please review!


	2. Arriving at Kaiba Mansion

Chapter Two: Arrival at Kabia Mansion

Surprisingly Kabia was the one to help Joey to the limo while his friends stood by worried. "Easy Mutt" Kabia muttered as he helped Joey into the back of the limo. Joey growled, "Stop calling me that money-bags!" Kabia smirked 'at least he hasn't lost any of his feistiness after all he's been through.' Kabia was about to enter the limo behind Joey but he felt someone tug on his jacket pulling him to the side. "What do you want Yami?" Yami spoke in a low tone to keep others from hearing, "You hurt him in anyway Kabia and your ass is mine got it?" Kabia responded with a nod and walked back over to the limo getting in. The gang watched as the limo pulled away with their friend. "I hope he'll be okay," Yugi said still upset. Yami responded, "So do I."

The ride was quiet which surprised Kaiba to say the least Joey was usually very talkitive,'I guess its beginning to sink in a little about what happened to him.' Kabia relaxed leaning back and closing his eyes just enjoying the quiet. Joey sat looking down at the floor wincing every time the limo drove over a bump. Joey sat shaking every so often obliviously he was nervous. "Mutt, stop being so nervous. There's nothing to be nervous about." Joey jumped slightly when Kaiba talked but then nodded his head in response but didn't reply verbally. Seto sighed 'He's nit gonna calm down easily.' Seto raised his hand to Joey's back and began to rub it to make the boy feel better. "S-sorry Kaiba it's just that being outside makes me feel like my d-dad is gonna pop out of nowhere." Seto moved his hands upward into Joey's hair and began to stoke his head to soothe the boy, "Nobody is gonna get you while your with me okay. Plus there's a bodyguard up front with a gun if anybody tries anything." Joey calmed a little and leaned back in his seat next to Kaiba.

They stared at one another for a minute before both boys snapped their heads away blushing. 'Oh my god,' Joey thought, 'Why do I like this around Kaiba!' Joeys mind was in distress and Kaiba's mind wasn't too far behind with similar thoughts of his own.

The boys were knocked out of their thoughts when the limo pulled up in front of the Kaiba mansion. The driver exited the vehicle and opened the door for Kaiba and Joey to exit. Kaiba got out first and proceeded to help Joey out of the limo. "Goodnight Sir" the driver said before he got back into the limo and drove away.

Joey looked up at the mansion and nearly fainted. 'This place is frigging huge!' Kaiba smirked at Joey's reaction, "Stop drooling pup." Joey blushed and looked down. Seto sighed 'He can be so cute. . . . What the hell am I thinking?!' Seto shook his head and began to walk up the steps to the front door leaving Joey behind. Joey stared at the stairs in front of him like they were Satan themselves. Sighing he grabbed the hand railing and slowly began to climb the first step. Seto unlocked the front door and turned to Joey, seeing him still at the bottom of the steps. This confused him slightly until he saw how Joey was struggling and wincing in pain, 'Shit I forgot he can't walk that well!'

Seto ran down the steps and picked Joey up bridal style. Joey blushed, "I can walk by myself." Seto snorted, "Yeah right, like I didn't just see you struggling up the steps just now." Joey mumbled 

bastard as he was swiftly carried up the steps into the mansion. Joey was stricken with shock at how large the mansion was inside. "I take it that you like my home." Seto said with a smirk on his face. Seto set Joey down so he could stand on his own and was immediately tackled to the floor by a mass of black hair.

"Big bro your home!" Joey tried hard not to laugh at the sight in front of him. Seto lay on the floor completely out of breath do to his little brother. "Mokuba please get off me." Mokuba obeyed and helped his brother to his feet. "If you looked before you jumped you'd know that we have a guest." Mokuba turned his attention to Joey standing beside them. "Joey!" Mokuba was about to tackle him too but Seto grabbed him before he could do so. "Mokuba I told you on the phone Joey is injured. If you jump him it will reopen his wounds." Mokuba apologized to both Seto and Joey, "Can we take Joey on a tour of the mansion?" Mokuba asked excited. "No, it's almost 4am and I'm sure that the mutt wants some rest." Seto was right Joey felt extremely tired. He was so tired that he didn't even argue when Seto called him a mutt.

"Okay, okay. Can I at least get to pick his room for him?" Mokuba asked with puppy dog eyes. Seto sighed there was no use to saying no to that, "Yeah go ahead." Mokuba jumped for joy and rushed up the stairs to pick a room. Once again Joey stared at the stairs. 'Damn I hate this.' Noticing the look on Joey's face, Seto understood and picked Joey up once again, "What?" Joey was surprised that Seto was helping him again. "Don't complain you know you can't walk climb the stairs since you can barely walk on your own." Joey blushed but decided it was best not to argue.

Seto carried Joey up the stairs and down the hall to the guest bedroom next to Seto's own bedroom. "Of course he chooses one of the largest bedrooms in the mansion besides his and mine." Seto rolled his eyes and entered the unused room. "I'll be staying here?!" Joey said upon seeing the green and black room that was huge. "Yes why don't you lay down for a bit and I'll call you when I have some food for you to eat is ready." Seto left the room leaving Joey to admire his new living space for a while. 'This rocks!' Joey tried to sit on the bed but he winced and decided it's better to stand. 'My ass is killing me! Maybe a hot bath will help soothe it.' Limping slightly he made his way to the bathroom and one again his jaw dropped at the elegance of the bathroom.

The walls were pure white tiles with a blue flower on each. The tub was huge and pure white in color. Even the sink and toilet were huge! The knobs on everything looked like they were made of gold and all of them were. "I love this place!" Joey said as he turned on the water in the tub making the temperature a nice luke-warm so it didn't sting any of his cuts and bruises. While he waited for the tub to fill he limped back to the bedroom to look in the draws for clothes. Finding a pair of pajamas that Kaiba must have accidently left in the room one time. "HAHA they got blue eyes on them!"

Joey went back in the bathroom and began to undress carefully as to not reopen any of his injuries. He was about to step into the tub when all of a sudden the bathroom door swung open and there stood a panting, worried looking Seto Kaiba.

(End of Chapter 2)

DeathAngel90: I did another chapter lets celebrate!

Seto: Took you long enough (glares)

DeathAngle90: Bite me I had no time in between work and college!

Seto: Whatever

Joey: Maybe I could cheer you up (drags Seto away)

DeathAngel90: Don't make to much nosie! (sighs) Please Review!


	3. Panic and a Look into the Past

Chapter Three: Panic and a Look into the Past

Seto slammed open the bathroom door panting slightly from running up the stairs. Seto stared at the naked body of Joey Wheeler; he blushed and mumbled a sorry. Joey grabbed a robe that was quickly hanging on a hook in the bathroom pulling it on to cover himself up. He followed Seto into the bedroom, "Seto what's the matter?" Joey questioned as he took a seat on the fluffy bed. Seto sighed running his hand through his hair as he leaned up against the wall across from where Joey sat. "Nothing, I just got a little nervous when I came in here and didn't see you right away." Joey could tell that Seto was lying because there was no way he could be panting that much from just running to the bathroom door from the bedroom door. "Seto?" Seto looked up from the ground when his name was called. "What really made you panic?"

"I got a call from the hospital, that's all." Again Joey knew he wasn't getting the full story. He got off the bed and stood before Seto glaring at him, "Full story now." Seto sighed he was hoping not to tell Joey but the mutt wasn't going to let this go. "The doctor called to warn me. Apparently one of the nurses didn't know who caused your injuries, so when . . ." he paused for a moment before sighing and continuing, "when your father showed up at the hospital after we left the nurse told him that I was taking you back to my home." Joey was shaking slightly as different thoughts entered his mind. 'He knows where I am! He's gonna could get me, he's going to hurt me again. . . I can't take it I've got to get out of here!' Joey's thoughts were interrupted by Seto calling his name.

"Joey clam down!" Seto shook Joey slightly to snap him out of it. "S-Seto I've got to go. I can't stay here; he'll hurt Mokuba and you too!" "Joey no one's going to hurt me or Mokuba or you here. This place is surrounded by guards with guns; he's not getting in here."

Seeing that Joey was still shaking slightly, he decided to carry Joey back to the bed to get some rest. "Joey?" Seto started as he placed Joey on the bed. "Hm? What?" Seto paused not knowing if this was a great idea or not but decided to continue with his question anyway, "Joey, I was wondering if you'd like to talk about so of the things you've been though, you know to get it out of your system since you've been hiding it for so long." Joey looked shocked at Seto, 'He wants to know, about me?' Seto turned his head slightly mumbling, "If you don't want to talk about it its fine. I know I'm not the best person to talk to, I mean. . ." Seto was cut off by a small chuckle form Joey. "What's so funny mutt?" "Nothing, it's funny when you ramble like that. Anyway I talk on one condition, stop comparing me to a dog and especially stop calling me a mutt!" Seto raised an eyebrow in question but nodded anyway, "Fine, agreed."

Joey sighed lying back against the pillows trying to think of a way to start. "Um well I guess I'll start from when my parents got divorced." Seto nodded in response as he too lay back onto the pillows. "My parents used to fight all the time and finally my mother got fed up with it. She took my sister and left me with my father." "Why didn't she take you," Seto questioned. "She said I reminded her of him." Seto knew without explanation that 'him' referred to his father. "Anyway, after my mom left with Serenity, my father started to drink a lot more then he used to. It started it with him yelling at me calling me useless, but as the drinking increased his violence level increased. I remember the time when the worst started clearly, I had just got home from school, I was twelve. . .

----------------------------Warning Child Abuse and Implied Rape Skip of you want-------------------------

*Flashback* (In Joey's POV)

Walking into the house I could smell the cheap liquor that my father drank every day. 'Great' I thought, 'He must be home passed out somewhere.' I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water only to find that the water had been shut off. 'Fantastic he didn't pay the bill and used the money for booze, again,' I sighed out loud as I made my way out of the kitchen to the living room finding my father wide awake watching TV. 'Shit' I muttered in my head.

I tried to tiptoe past without being noticed, but tonight didn't seem to be my night. Just as I put my foot down on the first the step which made a creaking sound alerting father to my presence. "That you boy" came the drunken voice from the couch. I debated whether or not to speak up or try to drift silently from the room, but before I could move or speak up I found myself face to face with the drunken man. "There you are you little fuck." I winced slightly back up against the wall, "Father." I suddenly felt a blow to my stomach. I collapsed to the ground clutching my stomach in pain.

The dark shadow of my father leered over my hurt body. "Dumb fuck! Get up!," he yelled at me. I tried to get off the floor but froze half way when a shot of pain ran through my body, 'Shit that hurts!' I groaned in pain. He got angrier and I felt myself fall back to the floor by a kick that landed on my back. "I said get up you lazy mutt!" I turned and glared at him, "I would get up if you didn't push me back down!" After I yelled I regretted it, 'I need to learn to stop talking back.'

Rage traveled throughout my father's body as I saw his face turn red in color. "How dare you talk back to me you little shit?!" That's when I felt my head practically spin and a loud crack echo throughout the room. 'He slapped me?' I felt dizzy and disoriented as I was pulled up from the floor and dragged up the stairs. Half way I blacked out hearing my father continuously calling me names.

Later I awoke to find myself locked in my room with a chain from my wrist to the radiator keeping me there. "What the hell?!," I yelled as I yanked at the chain. Giving up I looked around my room to notice that most of my possessions are gone except my bed, an empty desk, and a barren closet. "Where's all my stuff?!" Slowly I got off the floor to walk around the room, well walk as far as I could with the chain. Looking over my desk I noticed my picture of Serenity was missing and began to panic, "That's the only photo of her I have!" I began to tare through the desk throwing the drawers on the floor forgetting that he was still downstairs.

The door to the bedroom slammed open and I froze in the middle of my search, 'shit'. "You little fuck you woke me up!" I begin to shiver violently as my father walks toward me looming closer. I back up to huddle in the corner against the wall. My father started to smirk at me as I looked up at his face, "Aww look at the little coward hiding." I was so scared that I pissed my pants and it made him angrier. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and throws me on the bed, "Look at what you did! You're like a fucking mutt!" he screams.

I shivered on the bed as he started hitting me left and right screaming at me, "You fucking dumbass little shit!" I start to cry and beg, "Please stop! I want you to start." Blood runs down my face. After what felt like a century he finally stopped and slowly backs off. "Look at you getting blood everywhere such a terrible son. I think you need more punishment." He smirked at me sadistically as my tears mixed with my blood, "Please no." I sounded pathetic and weak. Slowly he advanced back to me smirking, "Maybe if you please me I stop for today." I shut my eyes tight and screamed for the rest of the night…..

*end of flashback Joeys POV*

-----------------------------------------Safe to read now!--------------------------------------------------------------

Joey sat clutching Seto's shirt as he cried endlessly. Seto wrapped his arms around the wounded teenager, 'Shit no wonder he's so afraid of his father.' Seto tightened the hold, 'I promise no one will harm you again puppy.'

Joey lifted his head slightly to look Seto in the eye, "Do you hate me now?" He questioned giving Seto a wounded puppy look. 'So cute,' Seto thought. "Why would I hate you Joey? None of that was your fault." Joey sniffled before he spoke, "B-but I let him do that to me!" Seto sighed realizing there was going to be a long talk later about self esteem issues even though he's not one to talk. Seto grabbed Joey's chin making him look into his eyes, "Joey you need to get it through your head it is not your fault and stop thinking that it is."

Joey and Seto stared into each other's eyes before Seto slowly moved forward. Joey held his breath waiting for the feeling of Seto on him but was cut short when the lights throughout the mansion went out.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Holy crap I updated!!!! Throw a party! lol

Seto: Idiot woman took you too long

Joey: Seto be nice!

Me: -glares- Bite me I've been extremely busy between work and college be happy I updated though if I didn't Laura would have kill me

Joey: -tilts his head questioningly- Whose Laura?

Me: A friend of mine whose been up my ass about this

Laura: HI!

Me: -rolls eyes- Speaking of the demon just end this already

Laura: Please Read and Review!!!


End file.
